forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaalgamon
| refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lord Vaalgamon was a talented but thoroughly evil commander of the Zhentarim forces in the mid–14 century DR. Description The lord had a long face and thin lips, and dressed in either a black robe or a set of armor. He also wore a signature helmet and an ornate golden amulet. Vaalgamon was an expert in combat, not only as a fighter but also as a mage. His considerable strength, dexterity, and vigor were complemented by his leadership. These qualities allowed him to rise up the ranks of the Zhentarim, and he eventually commanded much of their forces from the Savage Frontier to the Sword Coast. Personality The Zhentarim commander was wicked, and often belittled or taunted those who tried to get in the way of his plans. This attitude was a significantly negative aspect of Vaalgamon, as he would often let his minions deal with his enemies, instead of dealing with them directly. Possessions The general fought with only highly enchanted equipment. As well as a ring of protection and bracers of defense, he owned a longsword +5 and a shield +5. History Many years prior to 1358 DR, the Zhentarim knew of four magical statuettes that harnessed magical powers. These artifacts, originally forged in Ascore, held the power to repel monsters away from a civilization. Thus, the Zhentarim aimed to locate all the statuettes and use them to repel forces of creatures towards the east, to clear the harsh Anauroch. If the desert could become cleared, the Zhentarim troops could charge from the Moonsea to the Sword Coast, and expand their territory. In order to complete this vital task, Vaalgamon himself was chosen. Around 1358 DR, the Zhentarim had located all of the statuettes and allied with the Kraken Society, which also held one. Now, the evil group only had to gather the rest of the statuettes, and escort them to Ascore. However, an adventuring party, who would become known as the Heroes of Ascore, managed to get a hold on the statuettes and the ring of reversal. The party made their way to Ascore, but Vaalgamon trapped them in an outwardly infinite maze, and began an assault, thus starting the Battle of Ascore. The group managed to reunite the statuettes and the magic ring, attracting hordes of monsters to Ascore, instead of repelling them. Though the party managed to escape, Vaalgamon and his legions were torn apart by the waves of incoming creatures. Appendix Appearances ;Video games * Gateway to the Savage Frontier References Category:Generals Category:Warlords Category:Lords Category:Fighters Category:Mages Category:Magic-users Category:Magic-users (1e) Category:Fighters (1e) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of the Savage Frontier Category:Members of the Zhentarim